secrets
by DaughterofVlad
Summary: Rin gets kidnapped, and is thrown in a cell with a dried up corps, why is it that her kidnapper is so scared of it? rated for bad language and Authores insanity
1. Default Chapter

Weeeee huh oh hello I've gots a whole new story yup yup

If you don't know who I am well then let me introduce my self, I am Sesshy-chansbestpal, most of my stories, actually all of my stories are funny, now this one is going to be a more serious one but it will have some very funny parts!

Disclaimer: Me: (watching evilpottedplants drink an over doss of lemonade) Um plant?

Plant: (looks up) yes

Me: I think that's enough lemonade for you (pries huge bottle out of plants hands)

Plant: oh hehehehe sorry about that

Me: right, so I don't own any thing but Bob, Bobby, Sesshy and the world (read other stories and you will get it)

Some soon to be dead guy: I RULE THE WORLD IT IS MINE ALL 'BANG''THUND'

Me: (holding pistol) now on to the story!

Chapter1: where am I?

Rin Tanuki, your average 17 year old, short brown hair with a little pony tail on the side of her head, hazel nut brown eyes and a perfect figure. All in all she was gorgeous.

"Now class Napoleon was" the teacher went on and on about Napoleon. Rin was to busy waiting for the bell to go. '_Just one more minute, only one minute and free, weekend here I come'._

When the bell rang all the students where out of the class room before you could blink. "Good bye class" the teacher turned around only to notice all the students were gone.

Rin had finally reached her locker and opened it up when it was slammed shut by her ex. "What do you want Kouga" Rin said in a harsh tone. "I want you back come on I know you miss me" Rin looked disgusted. "I have to go" Rin opened up her locker, grabbed the stuff she needed and ran away.

When she was at the front doors of the school she heard two very familiar voices calling her name. She turned around and saw her two best friends, Kagome and Sango running to her. "Hi guys" Rin waved cheerfully at her two friend. "Hey Rin so have you heard the news" Sango asked. Rin shook her head. "Inuyasha and Kagome are dating" Kagome blushed. "Finally" Rin exclaimed.

The three girls reached there favorite café, and sat down at there usual seats. "Speaking about relation ships, I now have Inuyasha and Sango has Miroku, do you have any one that you like?" Kagome asked. "Um no not since Kouga, and get this, Kouga wants me back and he thinks that I want him back" All the girls began to laugh. "Now that's funny" Sango said.

Rin looked at her watch. "Oh I have to go" Rin got up and grabbed her stuff. "Bye guys" Rin waved to her friends. "Bye Rin" both her friend waved to her.

When Rin got home she noticed another car in her drive way. '_Must be some one from the army checking on dad's research'_ Rin thought.

When she got inside and called to her dad, no one answered. She guessed that he was in the lab.

Rin ran up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door some one was looking through her c.d's. Rin dropped her bag and alerted the stranger. The stranger wiped his head around. Rin ran out of the room.

She ran down the stairs only to run into another guy. When she turned around the guy from her room was there. The guy behind her hit Rin and knocked her out. The last thing Rin remembers was one of the men saying that Mr. Tanuki was finished.

When Rin woke up her head hurt, she was cold and she was in a cell. When she began to look around she noticed some thing silver in a corner of the cell. When she got a closer look at it she noticed it was a body.

Rin stood up and walked over to it, she kneeled down beside it and brushed some hair out of its face only to notice it was dried up. Rin gave out a little squeak and fell backwards.

Rin sat in the corner farthest away from the dried up corps. '_Oh great I'm now trapped in a cell, and my cell mate happens to be a dried up corps! Let me think what happened?" _Rin did a recap of what happened and remembered what the guy said about her father. '_Oh no dad no you can't no, you couldn't have left me' _Rin began to cry silent tears. This information hit her like a bullet, '_I'm an orphan' _Rin's tears began to flow faster until she fell asleep again.

When she woke up the second time there was some one out side of the cell. '_So now I have a guard, it isn't like I'm going to escape, I wonder how much longer until they kill me, or maybe there going to let me starve to death and then let me turn the same way as my cell mate' _Rin let out a sigh. The guard glanced at Rin.

"So your finally awake, took you long enough" Rin gave the man a glare that would scare Hitler. "Well so sorry for being knocked out" Rin said in a sarcastic way. "I don't like it when people speak to me with disrespect, I could kill you right now" the man glared at Rin. "So why don't you I would prefer to be shot that be starved to death and end up like him" Rin pointed to the body.

"I wonder how long he has been here" Rin thought out loud. "Well he has been here longer than I have" the guy said. "And how long would that be" Rin said. "Ten years" the guy replied. "Ewe gross, why hasn't any one taken it" Rin's nose squinted. "The bosses orders, he said that no one is to touch it" the man said.

'_So no one is to touch him oh well I guess I broke that rule" _Rin sat with her knees touching her chin. "By the way if you did touch it the boss would have killed you by now" the guy said. "So don't touch the body and I'll live longer, that's useful" Rin said. "What's your name" Rin looked at the guy. "Huh?" the guy rolled his eyes. "What's you name kid" Rin looked at the floor. "My name is Rin, so what's yours?" the guy looked back at Rin. "I'm Kohaku" Rin glanced over at the body.

When Kohaku left, Rin was all alone with the body. _'I would prefer to have a guard 24-7 then be with Mr. Beefgerky all alone, sheesh if what Kohaku said was true than this guy has been here for a very long time, I'm a little surprised that it hasn't decomposed, or smells, most body's left in the open start to smell after a day or two" _ Rin fell asleep.

When she woke up Kohaku was there. "Are you hungry?" Kohaku asked. Rin's stomach grumbled. "I'll take that as a yes" Kohaku pulled some bread and an apple out of a bag he had, and handed the food to Rin. "Thank you" Rin began to eat the bread. "Have a nice sleep" Kohaku said. "Oh ha ha ha very funny, you try and sleep with a body that is six feet away from you" Rin finished her bread and started on her apple. "Well I have to admit it probably is hard" Rin sighed.

Kohaku left her yet again. '_Oh great another night with him well I'm sure he doesn't mined that I'm here'_ Rin fell into a deep sleep.

When Rin awoke Kohaku wasn't there, instead some guy with black hair was sitting in the place that Kohaku usually did. "So you're awake" the man said. "…" Rin couldn't speak this man scared her. "Now I have some questions for you, if you don't answer correctly then I will kill you" the man pulled out a gun.

"Now, what was your father working on" asked the man. "He, he was working on some sort of a program for the government" Rin said. "Do you know what this program is" Rin looked over at the body. "Ah so you are wondering what the body is doing there, well It has indeed been there for a very long time, the man who owned that body was a very strong man and one of my worst enemy's, now answer the question" Rin took a deep breath. "I'm not to sure all that I know is that it is a program to help control the speed and the direction of some weapons" Rin looked down. "Do you know where the program is" Rin glanced at the body. "No" Rin said in a whisper.

"Well since you told me every thing you know, its time that you go to your father" Rin gasped. "But you said you wouldn't kill me if I answered all the questions truthfully" the man grinned. "Actually I said correctly and you didn't" the man lifted the gun and aimed for Rin. "Good bye" the man pulled the trigger.

Rin managed to doge it but just. "EEEEK" Rin screamed when one of the bullets hit her arm. The blood went flying every where, it hit the walls the floor and it hit the body.

"Any last words" said the man. Rin was holding on to her wounded arm. "Go to hell" Rin spat at the man. "RRR die" the man pulled the trigger, Rin heard the bang. Rin had her eyes closed when she opened them all she saw was silver.

Hope you liked the first chap

R&R please


	2. old memories

Hello yup I'm back thank you so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Me: (humming/ singing to Mr. Brightside by the killers) destiny is calling me hmmhmmmshm

Sesshy: (looks really annoyed) 'twitch twitch' Will. You. Stop. That!

Me: okay!

Sesshy: (goes back to reading)

Me: (fidgeting)

Sesshy: (looks up from book) why are you doing that

Me: it's so quiet

Sesshy: and your point is?

Me: it's quiet!

Sesshy: right (goes back to book)

Me: (pulls gun out) die walls (begins to shook walls)

'BANG BANG BANG'

Sesshy: (really annoyed) STOP!

Me: fine (puts gun away) I'm going to write some thing

Sesshy: good

Me: (magically appears at computer) I don't own any thing accept Bob, Bobby und Sesshy

Chapter2: old pains

Recap

"Any last words" said the man. Rin was holding on to her wounded arm. "Go to hell" Rin spat at the man. "RRR die" the man pulled the trigger, Rin heard the bang. Rin had her eyes closed when she opened them all she saw was silver.

now

"Huh?" Rin felt a gust of wind pass her. She noticed the man with black hair was glairing but not at her. When she looked where he was staring it was at the shadows where the body was. Rin stared in confusion, and then the man spoke. "How can you still be alive you sat there for twenty years, twenty fucking years, how could you have been revived" the man was now yelling. "Well I see you haven't changed, only in appearance that is, age has not been good to you Naraku" Rin could see the smirk on the man in the shadows face. "How can you be alive that spell was to last eternity" the man or Naraku growled. "Well not even eternity last forever" Rin sat there listening to them while clutching her arm.

'_H-how can I still be alive? I was shot at directly on I should be dead, and who is the guy in the shadows? And why is he talking to Naraku was it?'_ Rin was silent the entire time clutching her arm. '_Ow, that bullet took a chunk out; I've got a hole in my arm! Great, oh well it isn't like I'm going to leave here alive any way so why am I worrying' _Rin gave a silent sigh.

"TELL ME NOW!" Rin winced at Naraku yell. "Why should I tell scum like you" the voice was so cold it could freeze Australia. "Well why did you save the life of that pathetic existence" Naraku motioned to Rin, she looked down.

'_Don't cry, don't cry' _Rin was on the blink of tears, but she refused to cry she had to be strong, just like she promised her mother.

flashback

**_Little Rin sitting at home all alone playing with a stuffed frog. "Hehehehe bad Jaken you aren't suppose to eat all the biscuits" little Rin began to laugh. Rin's father came into the room with a sad face and it looks like he has been crying. "Huh daddy what's wrong? And why isn't mommy here yet?" asked the little Rin. "Honey mommy wont be coming home" little Rin gave him a confused look. "Why wont mommy be coming home?" asked little Rin. Tears trailed down her fathers face. "Because honey mommy is… she died on her way home from work" little Rin began to cry. "Why did mommy have to die" her father gave her a hug. "I don't know, I just don't know" they are still hugging._**

****End flashback

'_Why did he save me? Why? Hey wait a minute how did he get here in the first place and why would he take a bullet for me?'_ Rin just sat there doing nothing about the many insults that Naraku was putting in her name. "WHY WOULD YOU TAKE A FUCKING BULLET FOR THAT STUPID BITCH" That hurt no one had ever called her a bitch, well accept for Kouga, her father thought that Kouga was the best boy friend a girl could have, but Rin knew the truth, the only reason that he ever went out with her was because of Kagome, when ever he would see Kagome he would flirt with her, but very one accept Ayame thought that Kouga was a creep, even the schools homosexual Jankotsu, who was a good friend of Rin's thought that he was a creep and said to dump him. Finally one day she summoned the courage to dump him, when she told him she wanted to break up he called her a cheating bitch and slapped her.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAM IT" Naraku yelled another stream of curses (I would write the curses but my daddy-kins says that I'm not allowed if there can be children under the age of fourteen reading this). Rin winced a bit her arm was hurting her a lot. "Ouch" Rin said in a whisper. Rin gave out around the twelfth sigh that day.

'_Let me look back at my life, mom died at age eight, then age seven-teen boy friend, ex calls me a bitch then slaps me and now a few months later my dad gets killed because of work and I get kidnapped only to be killed. Wow what autobiography every one will want a copy"_ Rin thought sarcastically.

"Oh well I'll let you starve, if you want you can eat her I'm sure she will last a few days" Naraku smirked from out side of the cage. "Well Naraku this cell might hold little girls but me I don't think so" Naraku's eyes grew in horror. "This cage was made out of titanium alloys it can't be broken, not even by you" the man in the corner gave a cold laugh.

"Hey you girl, why haven't you begged to be saved" Naraku yelled. "Simple I don't like talking to pricks like you" Rin gave a smirk at his expression. "How dare you I could kill you for that" Naraku yelled back. "I have accepted my death it is only natural to die at least I will die with dignity" the man in the corner gave another cold laugh. "You don't have any dignity left you ratted out your own father" Naraku almost screamed. "Just to tell you I didn't rat out my father, on the contrary I have all the secrets of the technology in my head" Rin smiled at Naraku's disordered face. The man in the shadows was laughing so hard.

"You Will Die" Naraku pulled out his gun and fired it at Rin. To bad it wouldn't do any thing she didn't even flinch when the gun went off she just waited for it to finish her. About two inches away from her head the bullet was deflected by some thing yellow. When Rin finally noticed it was a wipe of some kind she looked to where it led to only to find it came from the shadows.

"Now Naraku let us out or suffer the consequences" the voice was colder than before. "Never, you can't get out of here" Naraku said. From the shadows came a clawed hand with strange markings, the hand moved over to the cells bars, then the claws began to glow the same shade of yellow as the wipe, the hand wrapped around the one of the bars and it sunk the claws in. The bars began to glow that Yellow then fell on the ground like ashes.

"Uh" Naraku backed away in horror. "I do believe this cell was meant for little girls Naraku" Naraku dropped his gun and ran through the passage way. "What a coward" Rin said. "I highly agree, even you accepted your death or was going to" Rin glanced over to the fearful man in the corner. "Um could you answer a question that has been bugging me" Rin asked quietly. "It maters only what the question is" Rin looked at the floor. "Um well where did you come from, when I went to sleep all that was there was the corps and its gone so where did you come from?" Rin looked up. "You still haven't figured it out" Rin shook her head. "I was the corps" Rin gave out a little gasp and nudged over to the far wall.

"How do I know that you aren't just screwing with me? Show your self" Rin wanted proof that was what she was like she needed to see thing to believe in them. "Huh, if it will make you sane" the man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a man with long silver hair, gold eyes, six feet tall, great body and mid twenties.

Rin sat there starring. "But? How could you, when you, what but how?" the man shook his head. "Do you have speech problems or some thing" the man said coldly. "WELL SO SORRY, BUT IT ISN'T EVERY DAY THAT A DRIED UP CORPS COMES BACK TO LIFE SIX FEET AWAY FROM YOU" Rin took a breath. "Ow" said the man.

They sat there for about two minutes glairing at each other, then Rin sighed. "I wonder how I'm going to get out of here" Rin sighed again. "Well I could get out of here very easily" Rin glared at him again. "Well good for you, I hope you have a fun time in the twenty first century" Rin said sarcastically. The man glared. "So a whole twenty years has past huh" Rin nodded because she remembers what Naraku said. "I will make you a deal you help me get out of here and I will teach you about this century" Rin put out her hand. The man eyed it suspiciously like it would kill him at any moment. "Fine" the man shook Rin's hand. "By the way my name is Rin" Rin gave him a friendly smile. "Mines Sesshomaru"

Well that's all for today oh and again thank you for reviewing

R&R


	3. Home!

Hello so sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been so very busy in the last week alone I've had seven tests! SEVEN!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing; no I have not been smoking any thing ether!

Chapter3: Home!

Rin stood up. "Well we should get going" Sesshomaru nodded and got up. Sesshomaru kneeled down, and Rin gave him a look. "What are you going to walk, because at your human speed the guards that are stationed all around this bass could catch you" Rin just blinked, and then got on his back. Sesshomaru grasped under Rin's knee and stood up. "Hold on" was all he said before taking off into a run.

Rin was quiet the entire time, all she heard was the faint buzz of guards, and she was amazed at how fast he could go. '_What are you?' _Rin's thoughts were brought to a stop when Sesshomaru asked her some thing. "What?" Rin asked stupidly. "I said, we out of the base" Rin just nodded her head.

When Rin looked at her surroundings she noticed they were in the air, about a hundred feet in the air. "AAAAAHH" Sesshomaru looked back at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Were s-so very high" Sesshomaru sighed. "What are you scared" Rin glared at the back of his head. "No I just was surprised! That's all" Sesshomaru looked back and Rin rolled her eyes.

"So Mr. High and mighty how the hell can you possibly be moving so fast and so high?" Sesshomaru stopped on a building and let Rin down. "Well first off a young woman should not speak like that to there rescuers and second of all if you haven't figured it out yet, I am a TaiYoukai" Rin blinked.

Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm a 'Dog Demon'" Rin's eyes widened. "What! No, no you can't be a d-demon! That's impossible Demons don't exist" Rin began to storm around on top of the building. "No, no you aren't real, I'm just dreaming, yes and I'll wake up, and all of this will all be a dream, a-and father will be alive" Rin let a tear fall down her face.

"Why are you crying?" asked Sesshomaru. "Oh it… it's nothing" Rin looked down finding the ground quite interesting. "This Sesshomaru thinks other wise" Sesshomaru grasped her chin and motioned it up, Rin obeyed the command. "Why do you cry" Sesshomaru wiped the tear away with his clawed finger.

Rin walked over to the edge of the building and sat down. "The reason I was in that cell was because...because, well when I got home that day I was kidnapped from my home, and I over heard one of the men say my father was…was dead" Rin begun to cry.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin, and sat down next to her. "There is some thing good that came out of this" Rin turned around to face Sesshomaru tears in her eyes. "Really, well I would like to know what it is!" Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin. "The incidents that have occurred will only make you stronger" Rin's eyes swelled with tears.

"I'm a high school student, I'm only seventeen! My mother died when I was only eight, and to top it off my father is dead, I've almost died five times in the last two days and I'm sitting on a roof with probably the only demon left in the world! I'm all alone in this world!" Rin was yelling and with every movement tears flew out of her eyes.

"Well for starters, there are many demons left, and second of all, I'm sure you have friends and some family left" Sesshomaru wiped the tears away. "I-I do have friends, but all my family was killed at reunion, the one reunion my family couldn't go to" Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"So who are your friends?" Rin sighed. "Well let me see, there is Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Jankotsu, Inuyasha, Bankostsu and Jeunelle (I put a crazy character in here because she will be funny at school so... yah, you'll like it)" Sesshomaru sat there and just blinked a few times.

"Did you just say Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru, Rin nodded her head. "What is his last name?" Sesshomaru asked. "His name is Inuyasha Tai, why?" Sesshomaru just shook his head. "It's nothing" Rin just nodded.

"So your friend, Jeunelle I think her name was, she is a transfer student right" Rin nodded. "Yes, she comes from Canada, um well how can I describe Jeunelle? Well she is very strange, but if you need some thing she can get it" Sesshomaru blinked a few times.

"She sounds like a fire demon" Rin looked at him. "Why?" she asked. "Simple, fire demons will do any thing for there friends, they need friends, they don't like to be alone, but for there strange ways they lose friends" Sesshomaru finished.

"But you can't be sure" Sesshomaru shook his head. "There is only one way to tell, does she have any tattoos?" Rin nodded her head. "What does it look like?" he asked. "I'm not to sure what it stands for, but it's a silver four point star surrounded in flames" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"A royal mark, I'm not the only one" Rin blinked at his last statement. "I remember her saying her descendants were of royal blood, but what do you mean 'I'm not the only one?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"It's a mark, her mark is that of the princess of hell, mine is a moon, unfortunately for me, my ancestors, formally ruled the west" Rin's eyes widened. "You're a demon lord" Sesshomaru nodded. "I am a little surprised that you aren't interested in your fiend origins" Rin shrugged.

"It's nothing, I knew she was different, just look at her she is a goddess, and the way she hold her self, is defiantly from royal blood" Rin got up. "Where are you going?" asked Sesshomaru. "Well I must go home some how, these types of buildings have ladders" Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Get on my back" Rin blinked a few times, but proceeded to get on his back. "Could you just slow down a bit" Sesshomaru looked back at the girl. "Well if I slow down then some one might see me" Rin just nodded then shoved her head I his neck.

Sesshomaru took off, after about four minutes Rin got used to the speed and looked at her surroundings. "It's a beautiful night" Rin sighed in Sesshomaru's head then fell asleep.

Rin awoke to find she was in her bed. "It was all a dream" Rin sighed. "No unfortunately it wasn't just a dream" Rin fell out of bed from fright. "Who's there" there came a familiar sigh. "The boggy man, but just to tell you I resemble the demon that helped you last night" Rin got up and dusted her self off.

"How did you find my house? I fell asleep?" Sesshomaru walked out of the in her room. "If you don't remember I am a dog demon, we can smell extremely well" Rin just nodded her head.

Rin walked out of the room, then came running back in. "What is there down stairs? The bloody body of my father?" Sesshomaru walked up to Rin. "No, they must have cleaned it, and your fathers lab has been destroyed" Rin ran down the stairs, Sesshomaru followed.

Rin ran into the kitchen and grabbed a picture of a woman in which Sesshomaru thought was her mother. "It's safe" Rin hugged the picture. "What is so important with this picture" Rin sighed.

"This picture is the technology, it has special codes on it that when scanned it will show the program" Sesshomaru nodded. "What is this technology?" he asked. "It's a special program; it was made to find three very important demonic swords that could rule the world, there are two twin swords, Tetsuiga and Tensuiga, Tensuiga was made for healing it could heal one hundred lives with one swing and Tetsuiga could" Sesshomaru finished it for her.

"And Tetsuiga could kill one hundred lives with one swing and the last sword shogun-jinki (it is the sword in the third movie) the sword that could wield a hundred souls with one swing" Rin was shocked.

"How do you know about the sword?" asked Rin. "I know about the swords because the swords were forged by my fathers fangs" Rin's eyes widened. "B-but how can that be, the swords are at least three feet tall" said Rin. "All demons have there true forms, me and my father's other form is a huge dog" Rin was gapping.

"You should close your mouth, it might get dirty" Rin closed her mouth. "So if you're a demon lord, than where are your markings?" asked Rin. "Us demons have found methods to hide our marks" Rin just nodded.

"Are you hungry?" asked Rin. "I do not need as much food as humans do" Rin just nodded. "Okay I'll just make enough for me" Rin sighed. "I never said I wouldn't have any, just don't give me very much" Rin smiled then ran to her fridge and pulled out some ingredients, then she went to the stove turned it on and grabbed some pots.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table quietly watching Rin. '_Strange girl, she has lost so much yet she is stile happy. And what of Inuyasha, are you here little brother' _Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by the Rin's cooking.

Rin put a plate down in front of him and then she sat down her self and consumed her meal, while Rin ate in fairly big bites Sesshomaru on the other hand ate in little bites.

After they were done Rin cleared the table, while Rin was doing the dishes when the phone rung, Sesshomaru decided to answer it. "Hello?" said Sesshomaru. "Hello, who is this where is Rin, why are you answering her phone, where has Rin been?" Sesshomaru held the phone a foot away from his ear, and gave it a look.

Sesshomaru went into the kitchen where Rin was just finishing with the dishes. Rin turned around to see Sesshomaru holding the phone a foot away from his face, glairing at it. "Hehehe, what are you doing?" asked Rin. "It's for you" Sesshomaru handed her the phone.

"Hi this is Rin" Rin heard a familiar voice. "Oh my god thank god you are all right, me, Sango, Kagome and Jeunelle have been so worried, we were just about to let Jeunelle perform a scary voodoo thing!" "Hey I was not; I was just going to send Jinx after her" "oh yah and what would your wolf do when she found her?" "She would come to me along with some thing of Rin's" the two continued to fight.

"Um guys, I was just away" she heard four sighs of relief. "So Rin who was the guy who answered your phone, Jeunelle I think harassed him" Rin sighed. "Pour Sesshomaru, Jeunelle was the one who called?" Rin asked. "Yep, it was really strange; Jeunelle said that you got home late last night?" Rin gasped.

"I did get home late last night, the plane ride was... Delayed" Rin said. "Oh, so who is this Sesshomaru? Your new boy friend?" Rin laughed. "My what! You have got to be kidding" Jankostsu sighed on the other end.

"To bad, you need a new one, so what is he then?" it was Rin's turn to sigh. "Well... he is... ah... he is a friend of Daddy's, since Daddy is away he asked Sesshomaru to come" Rin prayed to god that he would believe it.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you, you have to have a chaperon" "Jankotsu give me the phone NOW!" Rin could hear Jankotsu and Jeunelle fighting in the back. "Hi Rin how have yah been?" Rin heard the energetic voice of Jeunelle. "I'm okay"Jeunelle sighed. "Rin, I want to meet this chaperon" Rin sighed there was no way she could beet Jeunelle in a fight over the phone.

"Fine he might be coming to school with me tomorrow" Rin said. "Good, well see yah tomorrow" Jeunelle hung up. Rin hung up her phone then headed into the kitchen to tell Sesshomaru his fate.

Rin walked into the kitchen. "Um Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru turned to Rin. "Yes" Rin looked down at her feet. "Well one of my friends, actually all of my friends want to meet you" Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. "You mean I have to meet all of your friends?" Rin nodded. "Even the screeching banshee?" Rin blinked, _'he must mean Jeunelle_' Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine" Rin nodded happily. "Okay I'm going to bed" Rin was half way out the kitchen when Sesshomaru called her, and she walked back into the kitchen.

"Yah Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Rin. "I don't mean to sound like a girl, but what am I going to wear?" Rin gave him a small punch. "Hey not all girls are clothes freaks, but you do have a point, I think some of my dad's old clothes might fit you, here let me check" Rin ran out of the room.

About ten minutes later she returned with a pair of black jeans, a pair of boxers, a black t-shirt and a pair of black runners (I've always wanted to see Sesshy in all black). "Try it on" Rin handed him the stuff and showed him the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom, there was only one word to describe him 'Hot'. It took every thing for Rin to start to drool. "You look ...good" Rin couldn't believe that the man in ripped jeans and an old black dress shirt could look this hot.

Rin noticed his hair was quite messy. "You need a shower" Sesshomaru glared at her. "I don't smell that bad" Rin shook her head. "It's not that, your hair needs to be washed" Rin pushed Sesshomaru back into the bathroom.

"Now you do know how to use a shower right?" asked Rin. "Yes, I'm not that technology challenged" Rin giggled. "Okay I'll bring you some thing to sleep in" Rin ran away from the door.

Rin had found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that would fit him well, she ran back to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. "Sesshomaru, I have ea change of clothes for you" the door swung open to reveal Sesshomaru, in only a towel, Rin blinked a few times before handing him the clothes then leaving.

Rin went into her room and changed into her pajamas, on her pajamas there was Happy bunny. Rin lied down on her bed. '_I wonder how my friends are going to handle Sesshomaru, oh poor Jankostsu he will be so love struck, god Sesshomaru is good looking, his chest is so nice, I never knew any one could have such a perfect body' _Rin begun to blush.

Sesshomaru walked in the room, with only the pants on. "Here I don't need it" he through it to Rin, she just nodded her head and caught it. "So you can sleep on the futon over there" said Rin.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'll be happy on the ground" Rin was too tiered to fight him so she just agreed. "What ever" Rin got into her bed and Sesshomaru sat down in a corner of her room.

"Night 'yawn' Sesshomaru" Rin snuggled into her pillow, and then fell asleep. "Good night... Rin" Sesshomaru got conferrable than fell asleep.

So yah that's all really long... It took me like forever to do this chap, oh and my Norton anti virus crashed so buh bye!

R&R


	4. crazy gays and pyromaniacs

So sorry I haven't updated lately, my mom just grounded me, and to make things better, at my birthday party me and my friends went for a walk and some guys started to follow us! It turned out that they were stalking us since we left my house and have been stalking me for a week now, the only good thing that has happened was my doctor said I needed happy pills, and no not anti-depressant pills, but these sugar pills, it turns out that I haven't been getting enough sugar! So any who I'm back!

Disclaimer: Me: (sleeping) yes I like eggs, no I am a cancer, I like crabs, blue

Sesshy: 'twitch' WAKE UP!

Me: (open eyes) WHAAAAAAA?

Sesshy: 'sigh' you were sleeping

Me: Oh, so I don't own any thing, other that Sesshy, Bob, Bobby, the world and Jeunelle!

Quote of the day: don't be mean to others, unless you know they will stay weak

Chapter 4: crazy gays and pyromaniacs

Rin awoke to the birds singing, all was well, that was seriously strange, where was Sesshomaru, he wasn't in the corner? Rin sighed and got out of bed; she grabbed one of her school uniforms, and got ready for another day.

When she got down the stairs there was Sesshomaru, sitting at her table, fully dressed, and sipping a coffee. "So you are awake?" it was more of a question than a statement. "Yes, when did you wake up?" asked Rin, "I awoke a few hours ago, youkai do not need as much sleep as you humans do" Rin just nodded her head.

The pair left the house, Rin was a little worried about her friends, mainly Jankotsu and Jeunelle, but still, she was on the edge and Sesshomaru noticed this. "Why are you so worried?" asked Sesshomaru, Rin nearly fell over from shock. "What?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I said why are you so edgy?" Rin sighed. "It's nothing" Rin replied, Sesshomaru didn't push the subject.

When they got to school they were attacked by a man with black hair, wearing woman's clothes. "Hi Jan-chan" Jankotsu let got of Rin. "Rin how have you been?" Rin sweat dropped, "I have only been gone for a few days" said Rin, Jankotsu rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yah, I forgot, it's just I've missed you so much!" Rin fell over.

Rin noticed a girl with long brown almost red hair, around 5,10 with amber eyes and a perfect body coming, she waved to Jeunelle, Jeunelle was fairly calm, but don't get her mad. "Hi Rin" Jeunelle ran over, and hugged, not like Jankotsu in an insane way, Jeunelle let go of her friend. "Did you have a good trip?" asked Jeunelle, Rin nodded her head.

Well Sesshomaru was standing there patiently, Rin finally noticed him. "Oh guys this is Sesshomaru" Jankotsu squealed in delight. "No Jankotsu, he does no swing that way" said Rin, jankotsu's face fell, Jeunelle gave him a glair that would send Satan back to hell in fear, Sesshomaru noticed this. "What princess, this place to cold for you? Why don't you return to hell, I'm sure you prefer your birth place more" said Sesshomaru.

Jankotsu and Rin did not understand why he said that. "Shut up you dog, why don't you just crawl into your dog house?" Sesshomaru glared at the girl. "Well for your information, I do not live in a canine home; I will leave that for my brother" Sesshomaru, knew it was not smart to anger a Fire youkai, because they have an tendency not to let the grudge go and haunt you for the rest of your life, but it was just so much fun.

"There is no way I am going to leave Rin with you, I would rather die by my own fire" Sesshomaru noticed her disguise was starting to fall. "So hell princess are you going to fall in front of all these people?" asked Sesshomaru, Jeunelle realized what he meant and calmed down. "So TaiYoukai, what would you be doing here?" she asked. "Repaying a deed" said Sesshomaru, Jeunelle nodded.

After that Rin, headed to her locker and said she would meet Sesshomaru at the office. When she got there, Kouga was waiting. "Excuses me, will you remove your body from my locker?" asked Rin, Kouga looked up and grinned. "Ah Rin how was your trip?" asked Kouga, Rin pushed him away from her locker. "It was fine" Kouga shrugged. "So Rin, since your back why don't we go out tonight" Rin slammed her locker shut. "Kouga, we are not a couple any more! I hate you so go away!" Rin went to leave but Kouga grabbed her arm and pushed her against the locker, Rin winced, her hurt arm hit the locker as well.

"Now you will listen and listen well, you are going to be my girl friend and that is final!" Kouga had never been this violent; Rin had tears in her eyes. "Oy Wolf shit! Lest her go!" Jeunelle walked up to them, and glared at Kouga. "What do you want, you freak" Kouga let go of Rin and came closer to Jeunelle, Jeunelle had only been there for four months but a certain few knew not to anger her. "Stay away from Rin or else I will make your life a living hell" Jeunelle pulled her hand out of her pocket, it was a lighter. "O0o0o0 what are you going to do? Burn me with a lighter" asked Kouga, Jeunelle smirked.

"I heard that wolves are scared of fire" Jeunelle grinned at Kouga's disordered face. "Fine then fight me! Let's see if you are as good as you say!" said Kouga, Jeunelle nodded her head. "This will be easy" said Jeunelle, Kouga jumped at Jeunelle.

Jeunelle did a little twist and dogged Kouga's attack. Jeunelle was getting fed up with Kouga so she decided to end the fight, she lit the lighter and grabbed the flame, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm, he yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "W-what are you?" asked Kouga, Jeunelle kneeled down to his height. "Just like you, a youkai" Jeunelle got up and walked over to Rin.

All of a sudden a group of teachers ran around the corner. "Who did this" asked one of the teachers, Jeunelle stepped forward. "I did" one of the teacher walked over to her. "What do you have to say?" he asked. "Well I thought it wasn't illegal to protect some one" said Jeunelle, the teacher ushered her to tell what happened. "Well I came looking for Rin when I found Kouga yelling at her and had her pined to her locker, so I told him to stop, then he started to say all this junk and then challenged me, I ignored him when he attacked me, well I did what most would I fought back" the teacher nodded her head, then turned to Rin. "Is this true?" he asked, "Yes, Kouga was hurting me" the teacher nodded, "You may go" the girls left.

"Kouga why did you do that?" asked the teacher, Kouga looked up. "They were lying; I was talking to Rin, when she started to yell at me, then Jeunelle came, and then she started to attack me! I didn't want to hurt her so I just dogged and tried not to get hit, did you notice she didn't have any marks on her? And look at what she did to my arm" Kouga let got and showed a burn mark in the shape of a hand.

"How did she do that" asked one of the teachers. "I don't know? She is weird and very dangerous" said Kouga, the main teacher stepped forward. "I'm sorry but this does not make any sense, and it was two against one, I'm sorry but you will be expelled, for a week at the most" the teachers left for there own classes.

One of the teachers took a detour and walked over to a phone. "Hello?" asked some one on the other line. "I think I have found her" "Good, I'll be there in a few hours" the line went dead.

"So after all this time, did you truly think that you could hide for ever princess, not from me, I will see you soon, my hell queen, I will see you soon, Jeunelle" the shadow got into a car.

Okay I'm really sorry that it is so short, just remember Jeunelle is a princess, and it's not what it seems! So yah!

R&R


	5. the dark lord

Hi I'm back!

Reviews

Kryptonite09: I updated! Sesshy: It took you long enough

Usagigreenleaf657: thank you!

InuObsessed o.o: I like dancing! It is so much fun, but to bad I have a stupid dumbass principal who barley ever lest us have dances! And If I get one more test I will murder my teacher!

Luciado: I bid thee thanks for reviewing set tale, teehee, I love old English!

Inufire: thanks!

Animeholics Inc: Oh you will see, it is very funny who this person happens to be!

Wolf Moonlight: I know my grammar sucks, but I only have time to write, and even then I barley have time, so I don't have time to check grammar, and my computer has really bad grammar check!

Inu youkai bitch: thank you!

SessouMaru-samas Rin: Teehee I know Naraku is evil, Bwahahahaha!

1-phyco-kitty: I know I got the idea from watching Dracula 2000!

Ren: Thank you!

Foxyfire: thank you for revewing!

SessRin 2003: you gave a review!

Vikki: aw I can't check my grammar, so please don't lecture me!

Disclaimer: I only own me, Jeunelle, Bob, Bobby and the world!

Sesshy: no me (goes puppy eyed)

Oh and you!

Chapter five: The dark lord

Rin sat walked to the office, Jeunelle walking right next to her, Rin wanted to ask Jeunelle how she did that. "I know you want to know how I did that" said Jeunelle, Rin gave her a questioning look.

"How did you know what I am thinking? Are you a... demon?" asked Rin, Jeunelle sighed. "Sesshomaru told you what I am, yes I am, I'm a fire demon" Jeunelle whispered the last part.

When they got to the office, Sesshomaru was sitting cross legged on the bench out side of the office. "What took you so long?" he asked, Rin sighed. "Her ex will not give up" said Jeunelle, Sesshomaru nodded.

Rin, Jeunelle and Sesshomaru walked to there class (as in Rin and Jeunelle's class), Rin opened the door, thank heavens they had Mrs. Kaede; she would understand why they were late.

"Ah, Rin, Jeunelle, why are you two so late?" asked Kaede, Jeunelle shrugged. "Me and Rin got attacked by some one, no big deal" said Jeunelle, Kaede nodded. "Go sit down and Rin you will have to find a seat for your friend" said Kaede, Rin nodded.

It was finally lunch, Rin and Sesshomaru met up with, the others, the two soon found Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Jankotsu, Bankostsu and Inuyasha. "Hi guys" said Rin.

Inuyasha turned around and nearly choked on his ramen. "What in the seven hells are you doing here Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well it's good to see you to little brother" Sesshomaru replied, every one gasped.

"That's half Brother, we only share the same father!" yelled Inuyasha, Sesshomaru shrugged. "We are still related, unfortunately" said Sesshomaru, Inuyasha sighed.

"So where have you been?" asked Inuyasha, "Places, does it really mater? So how is your mother?" asked Sesshomaru, Inuyasha shrugged. "Fine, but she still misses Dad" said Inuyasha, "Don't we all" said Sesshomaru.

Jeunelle came bursting into the cafeteria, she ran over to the table. "So good now that you all have eaten, lets go out side!" yelled Jeunelle, every one sweat dropped.

They all went out side and sat under a tree, Kagome was watching a bird, Sango was watching Miroku, Miroku was watching Sango's but, Inuyasha was looking up at the tree, Sesshomaru was looking at nothing in particular, Rin was deep in thought and Jeunelle was looking at the parking lot.

"Oh fuck" Jeunelle whispered, every one looked at her. "What?" asked Miroku, Sesshomaru was looking at what caused Jeunelle to go white, he saw a man, around eighteen, bushy black hair, icy blue eyes, around six foot and dressed in all black, and extremely hot.

"Who is he?" asked Sango, who also saw what Jeunelle was looking at. "Hide me" Jeunelle hid behind Sango and Kagome. The man looked there way, and started to walk towards them.

"Jeunelle, he is coming" said Jankotsu, Jeunelle un-hid her self and sat up. The guy was now right in front of them. "Ah so this is where you have been hiding, Jeunelle" said the man with a grin on his face, Jeunelle stood up and punched the guy.

The guy grinned even more, Jeunelle was shaking with anger. "How dare you come here!" she yelled, the man took a step forward, Jeunelle took a step back. "Ah Jeunelle, you should know you can't run for every, you have to take your rightful place as queen of hell" said the man, every one gasped, accept for Sesshomaru.

"I told every one that I refused, I don't want to become queen! Why can't Lima be Queen?" asked Jeunelle, the man sighed. "Because, Lima is too young, and you were the first born, they sent me to retrieve you" he said.

"You bastard, I'm not going back, and that is final Satan!" yelled Jeunelle. "Oh and you don't forget we are still betrothed, by our parents wishes!" Satan said. Jeunelle gave him one good glair and he burst into flames and then ashes.

"Well I UN-betroth us, good bye Satan" Jeunelle walked away; all of a sudden black clouds formed around the ashes, when they disappeared there stood a very pissed Satan. "YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" he yelled to Jeunelle.

Rin, Kagome, Sango and Jankotsu all ran after Jeunelle. When they found her she was crying in the girl's bathroom. "Jeunelle, are you okay?" asked Rin, Jeunelle looked up. "N-no, I left so I wouldn't have to do this, Satan has been one of my best friends since I was little, he has always been there, but the day I found out I was betrothed to him, I ran away, my last name is not Caster, it's Okuribi (fire)" Jeunelle said.

"Well there is a good thing here, at least you were betrothed to a hot guy and not some big ugly ape" said Sango, Jeunelle started to laugh. "And come now, I'm sure ruling hell isn't so bad!" Rin said, all the girls started to laugh. "And look on the bright side, if you do end up marrying him, you get to torture him as your husband" said Kagome, the girls broke into laugher again.

"Thanks guys, but what makes me mad is that they sent him, I hate my parents some times!" yelled Jeunelle, Rin sighed. "Well at least you have parents" said Rin; they all gave her a look. "What do you mean? You still have your dad" said Sango, Rin froze. "Uh yah, it's just he is always traveling, and this time he is going to be away for three months" Rin said, Kagome sighed.

"That reminds me, I have to pick up my little brother" Kagome grumbled, all the girls laugh. "Uh is Jeunelle in there?" Satan stuck his head through the door, one hand over his eyes.

Jeunelle sighed, "We are all wearing closes, you can come in" said Jeunelle, Satan took his hand off his eyes and walked in. "So this is where you have been staying since you left, gosh Jeunelle, I would have found more of a fung-shway kind of person, not a dirty school bathroom kind" Satan said with a goofy grin, Jeunelle's eye twitched. "Guys leave" the girls all left, but waited out side for the two 'Engaged' couple to sort things out.

"Why did you come?" asked Jeunelle, Satan sighed. "I volunteered, I did not want Kirin to come and... retrieve you" he said, Jeunelle stood there shocked. "They were going to send Kirin after me, that guy can barely count to ten" Jeunelle yelled, Satan sighed. "Yes but if he found you he would have used force and you would not have fought back, so I came" he said.

"What is taking them so long?" "I can't hear any thing" Right now Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Jankotsu, Rin and Bankotsu had there ears stuck against the door, Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away shaking his head. "You are all hopeless" said Sesshomaru.

All of a sudden the door swung open and all of them fell to the ground, when they looked up they met two very angry hell bound demons. "What were you doing" asked Jeunelle, every one started to blurt out stuff. "They were trying to listen through the door" Sesshomaru stated.

"Yah and I didn't hear any porn" said Miroku, Jeunelle looked down at him, her eyes were glowing red. "Are you ready to die you perverted monk?" asked Jeunelle, Miroku squeaked out a no. "Good" replied Jeunelle.

(I'm going to fast forward) After school, Jeunelle took Satan to her home, Kagome went to pick up her brother, Inuyasha and Miroku went to the arcade, Sango went to her after school job, and Bankotsu and Jankotsu went 'out'.

When Rin and Sesshomaru got home they both fell on to the couch. "Are all your days like that" asked Sesshomaru, Rin shook her head, "No only when your here they are" Rin giggled, Sesshomaru smirked. "Are you mocking me?" he asked, Rin shook her head, but started to giggle again.

"Oh I do believe you are" he said with another smirk, Sesshomaru started to tickle Rin. "Now are you sorry?" he asked, Rin mumbled some thing in between laughing. "What?" he asked, "I'm sorry!" Rin yelled Sesshomaru stopped tickling her.

"Hehehe well, I need to make dinner" Rin got off the couch and ran into the kitchen, Rin ran back into the living room. "There is no food left, and I don't have any money!" Rin yelled, Sesshomaru sighed, "I should still have a bank around here, can I use your phone?" he asked.

"Sure, but don't you mean a bank account?" asked Rin. "No, I own my own bank, my father was a billionaire, me and Inuyasha inherited all the money" Rin looked like she had just died and was brought back in less then five seconds. "So for about four days I have been living with a billionaire Inu youkai?" asked Rin, Sesshomaru nodded. "And are you sure I'm not insane?" She asked, he nodded, "Well there goes my plea for sanity" Rin said.

"Hello, this is Jaken how may I be of service?" "Jaken I need four thousand to this address" "Lord Sesshomaru? You are alive?" "Yes Jaken now bring the money to 4563212 Juzu drive, and be quick about it, oh and one more thing, bring some food as well" "Yes milord" the phone went dead, Rin stood in silence.

"Who was that?" asked Rin, "He is one of my many servants, his name is Jaken" said Sesshomaru, Rin started to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, Rin stopped but a smile remained on her face. "It's just when I was little I had a small stuffed toad named Jaken" said Rin, Sesshomaru smirked at this. "Well then you will be surprised when you see Jaken" Rin gave him a questioning look.

A little while later the door rang, Rin went to answer it, there standing on her door step was a toad, Rin's face went white. "Who are and where is lord Sesshomaru? Tell me you human!" yelled the toad, Sesshomaru came up behind. "Jaken you no long allowed to speak to Rin in that way, understood" Sesshomaru gave him his oh so cool glair, Rin blinked, this toad was Jaken.

"Yes milord" said Jaken, Jaken then glared at Rin. "Jaken the money and the food now" Sesshomaru ordered, Jaken handed Sesshomaru the money then went to a limo that was parked in her drive, and pulled out five brown boxes.

"The food just as you ordered" said Jaken, Sesshomaru pointed to the kitchen, Jaken went to put the boxes in there, Rin just stood staring at Jaken. "Jaken is a toad" said Rin, Sesshomaru laugh. "Yes, perhaps if you find that stuffed toad, you could introduce it to Jaken" Sesshomaru laughed again, Rin just sighed.

"I am done milord" said Jaken as he came out of the kitchen, "Good you may leave now" said Sesshomaru, Jaken ran out the door. "Why don't you leave with him?" asked Rin, "Simple you still have to repay me for saving you" said Sesshomaru. "I know that but I'm sure you could learn this century as well" she said, "Yes but I would prefer having your company than Jaken's" he said.

"Um, he can't be that bad" "He is gay" "Okay scratch that it must suck" Rin said, Sesshomaru smiled. "Well then I do believe you are hungry" as if on cue Rin's stomach rumbled. "I guess you are right" the two of them walked into the kitchen.

So sorry that this chapter is mainly about Jeunelle, but she will play a part in this, so next chap will be more about Sesshomaru and Rin.

R&R


	6. Shopping

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! My parents kept on sending me away! Far away to places with no computer!

! IMPORTANT!

If I don't get at least ten reviews for this chapter I'm probably going to delete this story, sorry.

Disclaimer: Me: jumping up and down "I. NEED. REVIEWS!"

Sesshy: Looks up from reading

Me: rocking back and forth of the floor "There's no place like home... HOME! HEHEHE!"

Sesshy: sighs and puts down book "BOBBY I WIN THE BET!"

Bobby: Runs in the room "WHAT! HOW COULD SHE HAVE GOTTEN CRAZIER?"

Sesshy: "I don't know but look" points to DaughterofVlad

Me: "BWAHAHAHA! PEPSIE AND COKE ARE THE SAME THINGS!"

Bobby: "Fine you win" pulls wallet out of her leather jacket and takes a fifty dollar bill out and hand it to Sesshy

Me: yawns "Wow that was weird, some one must have given me some sugar"

Bobby/Me: turn to Sesshy "Sesshy?"

Sesshy: stands up "Well, you see there is a reason and it is... GOOD BYE!" Runs

Me/Bobby: "GET BACK HERE!" starts to chase Sesshy

Me: Stops "So I don't own any thing but Sesshy Bob Bobby Jeunelle and the world!"

Chapter 6: Shopping

69696969

Rin slowly awoke to the lovely screeching of her alarm. "Urg" She muttered as she rolled out of bed, only to land on one Sesshomaru. "Eeeek!" Rin squeaked out, Sesshomaru jumped up only to get Rin caught in his hair.

The outcome

Rin got half her arm stuck in Sesshomaru's hair and he some how got his foot stuck under the mattress. "I'm so sorry!" Rin pleaded, Sesshomaru simply shook it off.

69 1 Hour Later 69

After twenty minutes of detangling Rin's hand from Sesshomaru's hair, she was finally free. Now they're eating breakfast. "So, erm, would you like to come with me to the mall?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"It's just well, I think you might need some more clothes, but oh wait, you could probably just get Jaken to bring you some, sorry I" "Sure" Sesshomaru said, shopping Rin's rant. "

"Eh what?" she asked, He looked up from the paper. "I said sure, I'll go" Sesshomaru's words made Rin smile. "Well then we had better get ready!" Rin ran off to the bathroom.

As she exited the bathroom, only in a towel. "Uh eh?" Rin was at a loss of words, Sesshomaru simply walked past her into the bathroom.

"Ah, oh Wait Sesshomaru doesn't have any thing to wear" Rin quickly got dressed then went and found some more clothes for Sesshomaru to wear.

"Sesshomaru I'm leaving some clothes for you out side of the door" Rin called through the door, she heard a grunt from Sesshomaru.

Rin sat quietly waiting for Sesshomaru to come. She wore a black halter with a red dragon stitched in the front and a pair of flared blue jeans. "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru stepped in; he wore a white dress shirt and a pair of fine fitting jeans.

"Yes" Rin replied, Sesshomaru headed to the door with Rin in tow. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Hey where did you get that?" Demanded Rin, Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Jaken brought it for me" he replied calmly, Rin sighed. "You know what a cell phone is and yet you need my help with the twenty first century" Rin shook her head as Sesshomaru said one or two words into the device.

Suddenly a limo pulled up in front of her house. "Wha?" Rin questioned, Sesshomaru looked at her. "Well we can't walk there" he told her, then opened a door and ushered her to get in.

The ride there consisted of Rin fiddling around with the window and Sesshomaru giving her questioning looks. "We're here" Rin muttered, Sesshomaru told his driver to stop.

As they walked into the mall Rin finally realized some thing. She didn't have any money; it seemed that Sesshomaru could read minds for he spoke. "I have more than enough money, buy what ever you want" he told her, Rin's eye began to sparkle.

"Y-your Joking right?" she asked, Sesshomaru gave her a look that told her that he was dead serious. Rin did the only thing a sane girl would do; she jumped up and gave Sesshomaru a hug.

"THANKYOU!" Rin yelled Sesshomaru looked about ready to faint; he had experienced a lot of things but nothing like this. "Would you please let go?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin then blushed and let go.

"So where would you like to go first?" questioned Sesshomaru, Rin looked around. "How about Hot topic?" Rin suggested, and off they went.

The moment they walked into Hot Topic all eyes were on them, well Sesshomaru at least. Rin got so many glares from girls she had never seen before; she quickly headed over to the shirts.

"Uh Sesshomaru, what do you like to wear?" Rin asked him, Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Clothes" He replied, Rin gave a little chuckle. "No I mean what kind of clothes" Rin corrected.

"I don't really care" Rin nodded, after all a paper bag would look good on him. "Okay so I'm going to go try these on then we can go to a store that might suit you better" Rin replied, then went to the change room.

When she came out she only had two shirts, Sesshomaru took them from her and went to the woman at the counter. As they walked out of the store Rin could still feel the glares.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru into a store that sold only men's clothes. After about half an hour in there, they had come out with six shirts and four pairs of pants.

"Let's get some thing to eat" Sesshomaru suggested, she nodded. As they walked to the food court they recognized a familiar sound. "YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW WHO WOULD FORGET CLOTHES!" Rin sighed, Jeunelle was here.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A oh hey Rin" Jeunelle's mood change in seconds, next to her stood the cowering Satan. "Shopping?" asked Rin, Jeunelle nodded.

"Yeah this idiot forgot clothes" Jeunelle said pointing to Satan. "Hey I was just expecting to come here and get you, I didn't know I was staying!" he yelled.

"Fine fine" Jeunelle muttered, then she turned to Rin. "Shopping too I see, well It was good seeing you, but I've gotta take the loser home, so see you later!" Jeunelle Dragged the loser, oh sorry Satan away.

"That was..." Sesshomaru trailed, Rin shook her head. "We will forget we ever saw them here" mumbled Rin, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

69696969

Rin and Sesshomaru entered the house, it was 6:00. "Wow we where there for some time" Rin told Sesshomaru. "Well I'd better get dinner ready" Rin said happily while running to her room to put her bags in there.

"Da Na Na na" Rin sang as she cooked, only for Sesshomaru to come in and lean against the door frame and watch. "Enjoying your self?" Sesshomaru asked, Rin stopped and turned around.

"Yes actually I am" she said, Sesshomaru walked up to her and took the pan out of her hand. "I'll cook tonight" he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers through Rin.

"O-okay" Rin said while nodding, Sesshomaru then took the meat and flipped it into the pan expertly. "Where you a cook in another life or some thing?" Rin asked, Sesshomaru turned to her.

"You pick things up when you live as long as I have" he stated simply, Rin looked at him. "You can't be that old, I mean you look thirty at the oldest" she stated, he gave her a smirk.

"I'm over five hundred years old" he stated simply, Rin chocked on the drink she was sipping on. "F-five hundred!" Rin looked at him in disbelief.

"Hmm you accepted that Jeunelle was a demon, she herself is probably 300 years old, maybe even older" he stated calmly, Rin still stared in disbelief.

"I suggest that you close your mouth, or else it will start to collect dust" Rin mouth shut, then a grin spread across her face. "What?" asked Sesshomaru, Rin muffled a laugh.

"I just realized, we should have gotten you some suspenders and big grey sweaters" She said while laughing, this only caused Sesshomaru to glair at her.

"Perhaps we should have gotten you some pink dresses and hair ribbons" this time it was Rin's turn to glair.

"Hahaha!" Rin started laughing, which also caused Sesshomaru to smirk. "Lets eat" he said wile setting the food on two plaits. Rin started to eat and to her amazement, it was good!

"Wow you can actually cook!" Rin told him. "Yes" he said with a glair. "Hahaha!" Rin stated laughing again. "Today has been a good day" she told him, he nodded in agreement.

6969696969

GAH I'M SO BAD! XDXD

But at least I updated!


End file.
